


Daisies

by drunkoncoffee



Series: Adventures of Flower Shop Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkoncoffee/pseuds/drunkoncoffee
Summary: Alec isn't great at the whole, dating thing.*Flower Shop AU





	Daisies

Alec had to admit, this was awkward.

When Rajj, the pizza delivery guy from the shop next door, had asked him on a date, he had it expected it to be obviously a little stilted. The poor guy was practically shaking and stumbled over almost every word when he asked him, so he had a vague idea of what to expect.

This however, was becoming uncomfortable. 

They’d just finished their main course and were sitting in silence, Rajj staring down at his empty plate as Alec tried to subtly down his drink. He tried numerous times to start the conversation again but all attempts ended pretty quickly with very short answers given.

Alec breathed a sigh of relief when the bill came, firmly insisting that they split it when Rajj tried to object. Alec just wanted this disastrous night to be over. 

Alec pulled on his jacket as they exited the restaurant, his head heavy and begging to go home. He plastered a small smile on his face as he turned to Rajj to say goodbye. 

“Do you want to get a taxi together?” Rajj blurted out, his face heating up as the words left his mouth. He ducked his head shyly in an attempt to hide his face and Alec smiled softly.

Rajj was a year or two younger than him, but so many years behind when it came to dating. He was clearly new to the whole concept, especially with a guy, but still trying his best. Alec admired him for asking him on the date, but he knew he couldn’t put himself through any more time with the younger man. 

“That’s kind of you to offer but I’m actually going to take a walk,” Alec politely declined, “Long day at work, need to clear my head. Thank you for the lovely date though.”

Rajj nodded, looking a bit disappointed but also quite relieved. He bid Alec goodnight and got in his cab, which then took off.

Alec let out a sigh of relief before beginning his walk home.

***

When he reached his apartment, he found the door to already be open, meaning either Izzy or Jace was home. A bit of the tension released from his shoulders as he walked through the door, toeing off his boots as he embraced the warmth of the apartment. 

He could hear the TV on in the sitting room and slowly made his way towards it, only briefly stopping in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

Izzy was sprawled across the couch, reading a book as some trashy TV show played in the background. She looked up briefly when Alec entered, flashing him a quick smile.

“Hey big bro. Give me two minutes to finish this chapter and then I want to hear all about the date.”

Alec smiled fondly at her as he sat on the couch beside her, her head stuck back in her book.

After a few minutes, she closed the book and set in down on the coffee table, turning to Alec with a coy smile. 

“Soo?” she asked, “How was it?”

Alec sighed and leaned his head back on the cushions, running a hand over his face.

“I’ll take that as not very well.”

He turned to her to find her looking at him sympathetically and he sighed again.

“It was pretty awful,” he admitted, “We had so little in common that the conversation pretty much consisted of talking about pizza.”

He heard Isabelle snigger and glared at her, only causing her to laugh more. 

“Sorry it’s just I didn’t think it seemed like a great match,” she said.

“Yeah,” Alec agreed, “I mean he’s really sweet, there’s no doubt, but his lack of personality is kind of a breaking point.”

Izzy bit back a laugh at the comment and Alec smiled.

“Anyways, enough about my failed love life,” Alec said, “How was your evening?”

Izzy chuckled. “Quiet enough. I went over to Clary’s for dinner and a movie.”

Alec hummed in acknowledgment, settling back comfortably into the couch, closing his eyes slightly. 

“Oh, and Clary’s friend Magnus came over to join us.”

Alec’s heart fluttered a little at the mention of the man but otherwise he remained calm.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, it was really nice, he’s such a sweet guy.” Alec nodded.

Isabelle continued. “He’s so smart and funny, and the stories he tells!”

She paused. 

“He’s single too.”

Alec’s breath hitched inaudibly at this as he tried to control his breathing. 

“Oh really?”

“Yeah he’s just out of a long-term relationship. Didn’t end too well. He’s still healing.”

He felt a pang of sympathy for Magnus before he noticed the coy tone in his sister’s voice. He cracked an eye open and looked over at her to find her smirking at him.

He frowned. “What’s with the face?”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh come on Alec, you can’t tell me you’re that thick.”

She shifted in her seat to face him, ignoring his offended look. 

“Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed Magnus in that way.” She wiggled her eyebrows and Alec rolled his eyes. 

“Izzy I barely know him. Like sure, he’s very handsome and charming, and kind…” Alec stared off for a moment before returning. He cleared his throat. 

“But I don’t know him. Also you said he’s just out of a long-term relationship, I doubt he’s looking for anyone at the moment.”

Izzy held her hands up in defense. “Hey, it was just a suggestion to keep in mind.”

She then got up and stretched before Alec could retaliate. 

“Well, I’m off to bed, I’ve got an early start tomorrow.” She kissed Alec on the head. “Goodnight big bro.”

“Night Iz.” And then he was alone, with only thoughts of failed dates and handsome strangers.

***

The flower shop was pretty busy the next morning, customers streaming in and out until after midday. Alec enjoyed it when it was like this; almost chaotic but controlled. 

When the rush finally died down, a wave of tiredness hit him, which made him decide to take his lunch break.

He locked up the shop and walked down the street to the small coffee shop on the corner.

The bell jingled as he entered and he was immediately hit with the scent of coffee and hot pastries. He made his way to the counter, smiling at the barista as he ordered his usual.  
He sat on the stool and pulled out his book as he waited for his coffee, soon becoming engrossed in the contents. He nodded in thanks when he got his order before returning to his book.

 

“Is this seat taken?”

Alec jumped slightly at the voice and turned, coming face to face with none other than Magnus Bane, whose face brightened at the sight of a familiar face.

“Alexander!” he exclaimed, a smile creeping onto his face as he took the seat beside Alec.

Alec smiled shyly. “Hello Magnus.”

Magnus’ smile brightened as he turned to the barista to order before turning back to Alec. 

“How have you been? I saw your sister the other night in Clary’s, did she tell you?”

Alec nodded. “I’m good yeah. Yes, Izzy was telling me, although she wouldn’t shut up about you.” Magnus chuckled at this.

“Yes well I tend to have that effect on people.” He winked at Alec innocently, whose face warmed slightly.

He cleared his throat and looked down at his empty cup. “And you? How have you been?”

Magnus grinned. “I’m actually pretty great at the moment. I’ve got a new apartment, job’s going well. Life is good.” 

Alec smiled at him, taking quick note of how his smile didn’t quite meet his eyes, or how he looked slightly drained, but he made no comment. It was none of his business what kind of façade Magnus used to get through his day to day life. They all did it.

Alec then happened to check his phone and noticed the time, quickly pushing his chair back from the counter and collecting up with book. 

“I’m so sorry to be rude, but I’ve really got to get back to the shop before the after lunch rush,” he explained, gathering his things. Magnus waved a hand in friendly dismissal.

“No need to apologize, I wouldn’t want to hold you from your work.” He smiled up at Alec.

“Take care Alexander, I hope I see you soon.”

Alec felt his chest tighten slightly as he smiled softly down at Magnus. 

“I hope so too.”

 

Later that day the flower shop was back in full swing, flowers being sold left right and centre.

This time however, there was a new sign in the window.

‘Daisies, all half price!’

***

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything in ages and that it took me so long to post in this series. You'll probably be able to tell that I wrote this in literally one night. 
> 
> Sorry it's not great, I just need to keep writing filler type chapters until I get to the good bits!
> 
> Please leave a comment & kudos if you enjoyed, and feel free to check out my other Malec fanfics! Xx
> 
>  
> 
> (Daisies symbolise hope)


End file.
